


amidst flora, the touch and taste of you

by lutes_and_dandelions



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Job, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutes_and_dandelions/pseuds/lutes_and_dandelions
Summary: When it rains, Geralt and Jaskier often have a cup of tea in the Kaer Morhen greenhouse, enjoying the relaxing sound of the rain pattering against the glass and each other’s company. Usually it really is just tea, until the day Jaskier suggests doing more than drinking their favourite hot beverage.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	amidst flora, the touch and taste of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stockholm_syndrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockholm_syndrom/gifts).



> Happy Birthday [Wibbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockholm_syndrom)!

The heavens opened up over Kaer Morhen, releasing a deluge of rain, sleet and hail onto the keep. It pounded against the windows of the library and made the fire flicker wildly in the grate. Geralt looked over at Jaskier, picking out rhythms on his lute in the arm chair opposite and asked, “Tea in the greenhouse?”

Jaskier looked over at him and smiled, “That sounds lovely.”

They walked down to the kitchen hand in hand, but while Geralt stayed to make the tea, Jaskier continued to the large greenhouses that were attached to the back of the room. South facing to catch the most sun possible, and allowing them to have vegetables all year round. The greenhouse was always the warmest place in the keep. Tea made, Geralt followed Jaskier’s delicious scent into the greenhouse. 

Jaskier was sitting on the work table in the middle of the room. Legs splayed and leaning back on one arm, his eyes sparked mischievously as they fell on Geralt. 

“Hey handsome,” he murmured, voice clear over the weather beating itself on the glass. With his free hand he gestured Geralt over to him and Geralt went willingly, only stopping once he was between Jaskier’s open legs. With a smirk, Geralt leaned forward, into Jaskier as he placed the cups down on the bench. Jaskier leaned back, and then forward again, with Geralt, so there was always an inch of space between them.

“I’ve been thinking…” Jaskier said, biting his lower lip, drawing Geralt’s attention to them. He felt Jaskier’s warm hands slip around his waist, even after so many years together, the simple action never failed to send a thrill through Geralt.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Geralt murmured.

“Do you want me to kiss you or not?” Jaskier asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Geralt mimed zipping his lips closed, locking them and throwing away the key. 

“Good choice,” Jaskier grinned, brushing his nose to Geralt’s. 

Geralt’s eyes fluttered shut as Jaskier closed the distance between them, kissing with intent, letting his tongue slip between the seam of Geralt’s lips and nibbling on Geralt’s lower lip gently. The smell of Jaskier’s desire filled the air. It made Geralt press closer to Jaskier, pulling him right to the edge of the bench and wrapping his arms around Jaskier’s waist, holding him as close as possible. Geralt could feel himself growing hard, unable to help himself when on the receiving end of kisses that screamed of just how much Jaskier wanted him while surrounded by the scent of it. He’d always wanted to be wanted, few things excited him more than the sheer scope of Jaskier’s eagerness for him, the hunger and devotion mixing together into a heady cocktail that practically made Geralt’s mouth water.

He let his hands creep up under Jaskier’s shirt, enjoying the feeling of soft skin under his calloused palms. Geralt broke the kiss to suck and bite his way down Jaskier’s jaw and neck, behind his ear, down to the juncture of Jaskier’s shoulder, all of the places Jaskier enjoyed being touched the most. He paid particular attention to the sensitive spot on Jaskier’s collarbone, enjoying the little sighs of pleasure Jaskier was making above him.

Jaskier slipped a hand in between their bodies and began rubbing Geralt through his breeches. “Anyone could walk in,” Geralt panted against Jaskier’s neck.

“I don’t care,” Jaskier whispered, before he began to press kisses to the side of Geralt’s face. Geralt turned into them, slotting their lips together. 

“What were you thinking about?” he gasped.

“That we should do this, right here, right now,” Jaskier laughed, his warm breath fanning over Geralt’s face.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Our tea’ll go cold,” Geralt pointed out.

“You’d rather I didn’t give you a hand job?”

“No, nope. Please, carry on.”

Making quick work of his laces, Jaskier freed Geralt from his breeches and started stroking. All Geralt could do was pant and gasp, unable to even reciprocate, legs shaking as Jaskier slowly took him to pieces. The way Jaskier’s hand moved up and down his length, thumb sliding over the head of his cock with every stroke, increasing and decreasing the amount of pressure he used, it all spoke of their time together, the time Jaskier had spent learning what Geralt liked. 

Orgasm building quickly, Geralt clutched at Jaskier’s waist and pushed into his hand. Jaskier kissed up his neck and took Geralt’s earlobe into his mouth, sucking lightly before running his tongue around the shell of Geralt’s ear. The pleasure continued to build, Geralt could feel it in his stomach and the tops of his thighs. In one of his favourite places, at the hand of his lover, surrounded by the scent of Jaskier’s desire and warm earth, the sound of rain, everything peaked and Geralt spilled over Jaskier’s hand. 

Jaskier stroked him through it, only stilling when Geralt grunted, the overstimulation too much. Geralt hid his face for a moment in Jaskier’s neck, inhaling deeply before kissing his way back up Jaskier’s jaw and chin, finally kissing him sweetly on the lips, letting go of Jaskier's waist to gently cup his face. Geralt tried to convey how much he loved Jaskier in that kiss, not wanting to break away from him long enough to say the words aloud.

Time passed where they only traded tender kisses but eventually Jaskier leaned back and looked up at Geralt with a playfully wicked gleam in his eyes that made Geralt’s stomach jump. Without a word he lifted the hand that was still covered in Geralt’s cum to his mouth and began licking it clean. Geralt watched, mesmerized, head tilting to the side without conscious thought, unable to look away from Jaskier’s lips and the way his tongue kept sneaking out to lap up his seed. 

“Jask,” Geralt breathed.

“Yes, love?” Jaskier asked, corners of his mouth tilting up in a grin before he sucked his index and middle fingers into his mouth. 

Without further thought, Geralt sank to his knees as he quickly unlaced Jaskier’s ridiculously tight breeches, and yanked them down. Geralt felt frantic for Jaskier as he pulled Jaskier’s full and leaking cock from his smalls. It was heavy and warm in his hand, the sight of it making Geralt’s mouth water with anticipation. 

He began to stroke Jaskier’s cock, gazing up at Jaskier as he did so, enjoying the way Jaskier’s chest rose and fell as he panted, the way he was biting his lower lip and the way his blue eyes stared back, filled with lust and love. Geralt smiled up at him before licking the underside of Jaskier’s cock from root to tip, once, twice, three times, humming at the taste of him before shifting his grip to hold the base as he took the head into his mouth, running his tongue over it and making Jaskier moan. Jaskier’s fingers slid into his hair as he started to bob up and down, slowly, sucking the entire time and steadily taking more and more of Jaskier into his mouth. 

Geralt slid both of his hands underneath Jaskier’s arse and squeezed as his lips slipped over the base of Jaskier’s cock, nose pressing into the curls above. Jaskier gasped, a rare sound that Geralt relished. It had been a shock to realise that Jaskier was not as loud in bed as he was when not, but it made those hard won noises even more enjoyable. He could feel Jaskier against the back of his throat and Geralt let himself pause there for a moment, appreciating the intensity of Jaskier’s scent. Only when his lungs began to protest did he pull back, letting himself fall into a regular rhythm. 

With great care, Geralt began to quicken his pace, making sure to swipe his tongue over the head of Jaskier’s cock whenever he was just holding the tip in his mouth, a quick flick that made Jaskier’s breath stutter every time. Just because he could, Geralt took great pleasure in sporadically sinking down to the base of Jaskier’s cock and swallowing around him. It never failed to draw a gasp or a moan, if Geralt’s mouth wasn’t full, the sounds would make him smile. Wanting to make sure Jaskier’s orgasm was as enjoyable as possible, he let go of Jaskier’s arse with one hand and began to gently play with his balls. It didn’t take long after that. 

He whispered Geralt’s name, the only thing he’d said throughout the entire act before his fingers tightened in Geralt’s hair, before the taste of him filled Geralt’s mouth, hot and salty and _Jaskier_. He happily swallowed it down.

Just as Jaskier had done for him, Geralt only let Jaskier’s softening cock slip from his mouth once he’d passed over from pleasure to overstimulation. He stayed on his knees, looking up at Jaskier as he rested his head against Jaskier’s thigh, feeling his heart flutter at the soft expression on Jaskier’s face as he looked down at Geralt.

“Thank you,” Jaskier murmured, one hand slipping from Geralt’s hair to cup his face. 

Geralt turned his head to kiss Jaskier’s palm, then smiled up at him. “It’s the only time you’re quiet.” 

“What?” Jaskier frowned.

“It’s the only time you’re quiet,” he repeated, “it’s nice.” 

Jaskier’s face clouded with outrage but his eyes were full of humour as he said, “Well I _was_ going to suck your cock later but now I don’t think I will!”

“Oh no,” Geralt snorted, standing and looking down at Jaskier through his lashes, “however will I cope?”

“Sounds like a personal problem, doesn’t it? Let me know when you work it out” Jaskier huffed before his face split into a grin, eye crinkling at the corners as he grabbed the front of Geralt’s shirt and pulled him down into a heated kiss. Geralt sighed into it, licking into Jaskier’s mouth and pressing back into the space between his legs, palms pressing down onto the tops of his thighs. 

Their tea had indeed gone cold but neither cared, and despite Jaskier’s threats, before they went to sleep that night he still sucked Geralt until Geralt couldn’t even remember his own name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading lovelies! <3
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://lutes-and-dandelions.tumblr.com/)


End file.
